Eleven (character)
Eleven, or 11, is a Numberblock made of 11 blocks. She is voiced by Beth Chalmers. Appearance 11 is made of ten white blocks and one red block with two red eyes, one twice the size as the other, red lips, green limbs, white socks, and dark green shoes. Prototype Designs One design of 11 is brown, and is a cyclops-like 1, created by Gabe Sotillo (Punchcar63). Another design is a football/soccer ball. She is white, with black pentagons all over her, created by SuperToysUniverse. Another design of 11 is green with light green eyes and lips, created by the autistic son of Bex (LadySchaefer). Another design of 11 is white with dice-blocks. Like 6, each of her blocks shows a different number of spots from 1-11. Created by Its Mr Job. Another design of 11 is male, and is scarlet, with eyes on the sides of his head, like 6, and is arranged 1>1+3x3. Created by Arif Khamis-Yussuf (Arifmetix). TSRITW's design of 11 is purple. MDZ’s Design is turquoise with the eyes on the ending blocks, and is arranged 2L+3x3. PBS66Wikia's design is light red with a red border, three eyes, and is arranged 1R+2x5. Another design of 11 is pink. Created by ALARM BOB OMB. Another design of 11 is coral red with red oval eyes, lips, limbs, hat, and bow tie. Created by SoSR. Appearances * The Wrong Number (cameo) * Eleven (debut) * Twelve * Thirteen (off-screen) * Tween Scenes ** Total: 5 Notes * 11's numeral means: ** 3 in Binary. ** 5 in Quaternary. ** 7 in Senary. ** 9 in Octal. ** 11 in Decimal ** 13 in Duodecimal. *** In the duodecimal system, the numeral for 11 is a different symbol and is named "el". ** 17 in Hexadecimal. *** In the hexadecimal system, the numeral for 11 is B. ** 21 in Vigesimal. * While most are happy with 11's official appearance being great, a thankfully small handful of fans have heavily criticised the official design of 11 for being too ugly and for her face being in the wrong location, alongside a thankfully small few going too far, saying that they preferred the fan-designs better. ** Also, only Mr. Yokai thinks this was on purpose because: *** 11 needs to SEE the football/soccer ball accurately. *** If you remove the one block while she's an L shape, she kind of looks like 1, except not fully morphed into 10. * 11 is the Numberblocks counterpart of K. This is because K is the 11th letter, and 11 is a soccer player, just like K is a soccer player, and 11 players are on a team (A to K). * Many people confused her with a boy, mainly due to the fact that most soccer/football players are male, the looks of her, and her eyes. Gallery Eleven.JPG|Official 11 Tall-l.PNG|11 in 10+1 form elevenglow.PNG|"1, 2, 3-4-5, 6-7-8-9, and 10, and one more is 11" 11Better.png Sleeping 11.PNG THAT'S ELEVEN RIGHT THERE.png|Eleven in "The Wrong Number" Fanart/Prototype Designs Eleven.png| 's 11 Eleven with Jaydob04 limbs.png| 's 11 07350D61-BA16-4106-AC69-D2D2A2FC406E.png| 's 11 Numberblock 11 (3 Quarters View).png| 's 11 3D4B10F0-B406-4E2E-AD7D-73D281E76961.jpeg| 's 11 SoSR-Eleven.png|SoSR's 11 IMG_1545.JPG| 's 11 Number 11.jpeg| 's 11 11.png| 's 11 2C66A42C-BAAE-4803-A2B3-FFD9F0E1C7E0.jpeg|Shaanvi’s 11 Eleven 11.png| 's art of official 11 My Eleven.PNG| ’s 11 10CF7E99-EBA7-4DB9-B159-A92136DC49D1.png| ’s 11 (10 + 1 version) 11-2.png| ’s 11 Video Category:Characters Category:Prime Numberblocks Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 11 Numberblocks Category:Upcoming Category:Teens Category:Football Numberblocks ⚽️ Category:Lucky Numberblocks ���� Category:Females Category:Female Category:Numberblocks voiced by Beth chlamers